Hermafrodita
by Squaloris
Summary: Terrie ingresa en un internado mixto haciéndose pasar por chico para demostrar su valor a este mundo machista. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a su compañero de habitación y mantener su secreto un año entero? ¿Y si la descubre quien menos le conviene que lo sepa?
1. En el espejo

Terrie fulminó su reflejo con la mirada. Sus pálidas manos apretaron los bordes del lavabo y frunció el entrecejo para luego resoplar. Ya lo había pensado antes, ya había tomado una decisión… ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Miró las tijeras plateadas en el lavamanos y suspiró mientras las cogía. Sujetó un mechón de su melena pelirroja y acercó las tijeras, pero las manos le temblaron. Miró su rostro en el espejo y se obligó a cambiar esa expresión de incertidumbre. Recordó lo que había prometido, lo que debía demostrar a todos, y sus ojos claros reflejaron la determinación que la había conducido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces cerró la tijera y el primer mechón cayó sobre el mármol del lavabo.

Treinta y cuatro minutos más tarde, la muchacha tiró el cabello desechado a la basura y se miró al espejo. Ahora tenía un corte de pelo bastante alborotado, al estilo de los años 80. Era suficiente.

-Lo más difícil está por llegar…- pensó en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Me llamo Therese Schrödinger; Terrie, para mis amigas. Tengo 16 años y mido 1, 59; no sabéis qué rabia me da ese centímetro que me salvaría del nombrecito "medio-metro"… Ah, sí, me cabrea bastante que se metan con mi altura, pero ese ya es otro tema. Mi piel es blanca como la leche, y mis mejillas están llenas de pecas. Cuando me da el sol, la piel se me pone roja y me salen pecas hasta en las axilas. Mis ojos son la única parte que me gusta de mi cuerpo, y son almendrados y de un color entre azul y gris. Mi pelo es rojo anaranjado (demasiado llamativo para mi gusto), y ahora mismo está cortado como lo llevaban los rockeros de los años 80. Mis labios son muy delgados para tratarse de una chica, y mi cuerpo parece una tabla de planchar. Apenas tengo pechos (es más, ni siquiera me haría falta usar un sostén) y apenas se me notan la cintura y las caderas. Ah, sí, es como pensáis, soy bastante delgada; pero no estoy esquelética, no se me notan los huesos a través de la piel.<p>

Ahora mismo estoy caminando por un sendero de cemento, arrastrando una maleta de ruedecitas y cargando con una bolsa de mano sobre el hombro. El viento está intentando echarme del camino, y creo que está empezando a chispear. ¿Lo único bueno de todo esto? Que el uniforme masculino es muy cómodo, y no tiene faldas que se levantarán con una ráfaga de aire.

Ah, es verdad, no os lo he dicho: me estoy haciendo pasar por chico. La senda de hormigón sobre el que lucho por caminar conduce a ese gran edificio viejo de ahí adelante; sí, ese es mi futuro hogar, el prestigioso colegio internado Dandelion's Barrow. Es enorme, parece uno de esos viejos palacios del barroco y está rodeado de jardines, colinas, fuentes, hay un lago… anda, hasta tiene un bosquecillo. Joder, y luego dicen que este colegio no es para snobs…

¿Que por qué me voy a hacer pasar por chico? Bueno, no lo hago por gusto; es más, odio los hombres. Son idiotas, asquerosos, bobalicones, incultos, burros, apestosos, egoístas, y son unos cerdos. Sólo piensan en deportes, coches, dinero, sexo… Tienen el cerebro en la entrepierna. Si me atrajeran las mujeres, sería lesbiana, pero no se da el caso. Entonces os estaréis preguntando que por qué me voy a hacer pasar por chico, si los odio tanto. Es simple: quiero demostrar que las chicas pueden ser igual de buenas o mejores que los chicos en todo, tanto en logros académicos como en deportes; estoy harta del maldito machismo en todas partes, sobre todo si recuerdo mi infancia con mi padre. ¿Que podría demostrarlo de todas formas sin hacerme pasar por chico? Pero por supuesto, pero no tendría tanta libertad para actuar ni tendría la oportunidad de humillar a los chicos tan drásticamente. Si ingresara en ese colegio como una chica me darían los trabajos más fáciles y no me dejarían meterme en los equipos de deportes con los chicos. ¿Cómo podría demostrar que soy mejor que ellos si no tengo la oportunidad de patearles el culo en su propio campo?

Ah… qué maravilloso sería… Ya estoy viendo venir el día de la graduación: todos en el auditorio, la directora repartiendo diplomas… y cuando me llegue el turno a mí, me desenmascararé ante todos…

¡Mierda! Tanto fantasear me ha hecho no darme cuenta de esa piedra en medio del camino, y acabo de tropezar y meterme un costalazo de mil demonios. Refunfuño mientras me pongo en pie, frotándome la rodilla, y recojo mis cosas y sigo caminando.

Os preguntaréis por qué la directora me ha dejado entrar en este colegio como un chico. Bien, ella es una vieja amiga de mi madre y es tan feminista como yo (o más), y un día que vino a visitar a mamá, nos pusimos a hablar del machismo y todo eso y el plan se nos ocurrió a las dos.

Subo las escaleras de la entrada principal y atravieso las enormes puertas de madera oscura labrada, contenta de poder abandonar el vendaval otoñal y sus frías gotas de lluvia dispersa; por suerte no me he llegado a mojar demasiado. La ventanilla de la secretaría está a la derecha, así que voy para allá. Anda, qué maja es la secretaria… Sí, lo he dicho con ironía. Es una tipa de unos cuarenta y muchos, con el pelo rubio teñido cardado y corto y una sonrisa postiza que me da ganas de partirle los dientes. Me toma un par de datos y me da la llave de mi habitación, la cual tendré que compartir con otros dos chicos; las habitaciones son de tres. Me coloco bien el asa de la bolsa de mano en el hombro y subo por la enorme escalera de mármol hasta un rellano. Luego tiro hacia la izquierda y atravieso otra puerta más pequeña que la principal.

El suelo de madera está cubierto con una larga alfombra color caoba, y huele a pino por todas partes. Me encuentro en medio de un pasillo no muy largo, en cuyos extremos hay una puerta. Voy hacia el de la derecha, siguiendo el cartel en el que pone "Dormitorios Masculinos", y atravieso la puerta de al final del corredor. Ahora me encuentro en una sala de estar con muchos sofás y butacas y mesas. Hay una cadena de música y un televisor de pantalla plana en la pared más lejana. La sala está llena de chicos vestidos con el mismo uniforme que yo. Algunos miran en mi dirección y otros saludan. Yo les saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y miro alrededor. A mi izquierda hay unas escaleras de madera barnizada que llevan a los pisos superiores. Subo hasta el tercer piso, donde la secretaria me dijo que estaba mi habitación. En la entrada de cada piso parece haber una sala común para los estudiantes de cada planta. Llego a mi piso y veo bastantes chicos, algunos con maletas, de aquí para allá o haciendo el vago en los sofás. Les devuelvo el saludo sin mucho interés y avanzo por la sala para llegar a un pasillo que tiene una de sus paredes llena de puertas de madera numeradas. Encuentro la habitación nº 437 y la abro con la llave y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Luego miro al frente.

No hay nadie.

No sabéis qué aliviada me siento; hasta he soltado un suspiro. Parece que soy la primera en llegar al dormitorio, así que tengo derecho a escoger cama. La habitación es bastante grande, casi como la sala de estar de mi casa. Enfrente, en cada una de las tres paredes, hay una cama pegada de costado a la pared, un escritorio y un armario empotrado. En medio de la sala hay dos sofás de cuatro plazas orientados hacia la pared donde está la puerta; en esa pared han colocado una mesa con una televisión. La pared opuesta tiene un gran ventanal, y una puerta por la que se accede a un cuarto de baño.

Nada, me toca deshacer las maletas. Se me va a hacer raro esto de llevar ropa interior masculina todos los días, y más si tengo que llevar una pequeña coquilla para simular que tengo… algo. Por no hablar de los vendajes del pecho… Vale, mis pechos son pequeños, pero tengo que estar totalmente plana para que nadie sospeche nada, así que me toca llevar vendas para apretar mis "peritas" hasta que la directora me consiga ese corsé disimulado que me prometió.

¿Ah, no creéis que sea capaz de fingir un año entero? Eso mismo me dijo mi madre… Pero os equivocáis, soy perfectamente capaz. Si tengo el suficiente cuidado ningún chico me descubrirá, y por la personalidad no os preocupéis… Digamos que soy tan maleducada, basta y malhablada como cualquier viejo camionero. Casi no soy capaz de hablar sin soltar algún taco, soy sincera hasta el punto de ofender a la gente, digo lo que pienso, actúo sin pensar muchas veces… No, no me llaméis marimacho porque no lo soy. Sólo soy basta. Punto.

He terminado de colocar mis cosas y aún no ha venido nadie. Las clases empiezan pasado mañana, así que los alumnos que no vengan hoy vendrán mañana. La noche llega, y tampoco viene nadie. No he salido en toda la tarde de mi habitación, y tampoco tengo hambre, así que hoy no bajo al comedor a cenar. Eso es raro en mí, normalmente como por cinco… Pero supongo que, a fin de cuentas, estoy algo nerviosa.

En fin, supongo que tendré que dormir un poco… Mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas, damas y damos, aquí venimos con otra historia. No suelo escribir nada de comedia, pero un día tuve un sueño rarísimo, me desperté, me partí de risa y dije: voy a escribirlo. Espero que os guste. He hecho un pequeño cambio en mi estilo narrativo... Normalmente nunca narro en primera persona, pero me gusta el resultado. Decidme qué opináis y ya veremos si sigo escribiendo esto o no -w-<strong>_

_Hermafrodita by Squaloris is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License._


	2. Valdrigue y Blake

Me despierto a las diez de la mañana, cuando oigo una especie de traqueteo. Soy capaz de dormir más de veinte horas seguidas y hasta en un suelo de piedra, pero hoy no he dormido nada bien, me ha costado mucho conciliar el sueño. Me incorporo y saco los pies de la cama, frotándome los ojos y soltando mis dos tacos matutinos habituales, para oír una risa entre dientes y un:

-Buenos días, al fin despiertas. Duermes como una marmota, ¿lo sabías?

Abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro a un chico sentado en el sofá del medio de la habitación. Tiene el pelo castaño y rizado, muy rizado, corto por la mandíbula. Por un instante me recuerda a Sweeney Todd. Me sacará sólo 10 centímetros, y tiene la tez blanca pero no pálida, ojos oscuros y perilla. Está golpeteando la mesa con unas baquetas con rapidez y destreza; supongo que tocará la batería. Bueno, es un instrumento que me gusta bastante, no veáis qué a gusto se me queda una tocando la batería, aunque sólo sepa hacer ruido.

-Qué hay- saludo después de bostezar.

El bostezo ha sido forzado, claro, para aparentar naturalidad. No sé si os lo he dicho, pero me considero una muy buena actriz. En realidad, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Joder, es justo ahora cuando me tengo que comportar como un chico de verdad… ¿Qué hago? Ah, sí, rascarme un sobaco… sí, queda muy varonil.

-Anda, si aún no te ha cambiado la voz- se ríe el ricitos.

Gruño y me levanto de la cama. Mi voz. Vale, es voz de chica, pero es un poco más grave de lo normal… ¿no?

-Perdona- se disculpa, levantándose del sofá y sujetando las baquetas con la mano derecha-. Soy Valdrigue Shepard, puedes llamarme Val.

Me tiende la mano izquierda y yo se la estrecho. Así que es zurdo…

-Terrance. Llámame Terry- me presento.

¿No es genial? Siendo chica, todos me llaman Terrie. Si todos me llaman Terry, no tendré ningún problema…

-¿Terry? Qué bonito- vuelve a reír- Por tus gruñidos de la mañana, te llamaría Terrier.

Suelta una carcajada. Míralo, qué bien se lo pasa él solito. Tenía que tocarme el típico compañero graciosillo… No sé cómo lo estoy mirando, supongo que mal, porque deja de reírse, pero no de sonreír.

-Es broma, Terry. Jo, pero qué mala leche que tienes por las mañanas…

-En cuanto desayune, seré persona…- murmuro, yendo al baño.

Cierro la puerta con pestillo. Siempre tendré que hacerlo, no sea que me pillen. ¿Por qué demonios tendremos que compartir tres personas un solo baño? Cuando salgo, lo veo revolviendo en su maleta, deshaciéndola, dándome la espalda. Aprovecho y me visto rápidamente, con cuidado de que no me vea cambiarme de calzoncillos ni poniéndome la coquilla que hace que parezca que tengo… "algo". Me estoy poniendo bien el nudo de la corbata cuando se abre la puerta y entra alguien.

Les tendré mucho asco a los hombres, pero tengo que reconocer que éste es guapo. Muy guapo. Pero nada más. Me saca un par de cabezas y tiene la espalda ancha. Por sus músculos, parece que hace deporte. Ja, seguro que lo supero. Tiene el pelo negro, liso y largo por media espalda. Los dos mechones de su flequillo están cortados a la altura de la mandíbula. Está un poquito bronceado, pero no mucho. Espera un momento… ¿tiene los ojos rojos? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tienen que ser lentillas! Ah, mierda, me está mirando… Vale, no son rojos. Son marrones, pero claros, y son un poco rojizos. Poco comunes, pero parecen naturales.

-¿Qué miras, enano?- me suelta, con una ceja en alto.

Me da un tic en el ojo derecho. ¿Enano? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo lo mato.

-¿A quién llamas enano?

Él mira alrededor y ve a Val. ¿Me ignora? Yo lo mato.

-Bueno, Val es más alto que tú, aunque no por mucho.

Aprieto los dientes. Yo lo mato…

-¡Blake!- exclama Val, emitiendo rayos asfixiantes de felicidad por todos los poros de su piel.

-Hey- responde el susodicho, saludando con la mano.

-¡Qué alegría! ¿Quién diría que estaríamos otro año más en el mismo dormitorio?

-Ya ves, otro año aguantándote…

El melenitas no se corta un pelo, no. Y el ricitos parece inmune a la ofensa, porque sólo se ríe de nuevo. Bah, hombres… son todos unos granujientos.

-¿Y el retaco?- pregunta el tal Blake.

¿QUÉ? ¿Retaco? Yo lo mato.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi altura!- me quejo, ya roja.

Sí, tiendo a ponerme roja rápidamente, ya sea cuando hace calor, cuando hago deporte, cuando me enfado…

-Hey, deja en paz al chaval- se ríe Val-. Es Terry, nuestro nuevo compañero de dormitorio.

El otro me mira de arriba abajo mientras yo lo fulmino con la vista, y suelta un:

-Hmph.

Yo lo mato.

-Grr- empiezo a gruñir.

Agh, este tipo ya me cae fatal… ¿Cómo demonios voy a poder aguantarlo un maldito año entero? Yo lo mato.


End file.
